Naprawdę jesteś kobietą?
by Burggrave
Summary: Hange Zoe była... osobą, o której w całym oddziale krążyły setki legend i podań. [one-shot]


Była w oddziale już od kilku dobrych miesięcy, kiedy pierwszy raz porozmawiała z Hange Zoe. Wcześniej unikała nawet bliższych spotkań.

Hange Zoe była... osobą, o której w całym oddziale krążyły setki legend i podań. Tak naprawdę coś więcej o tej... postaci mogli powiedzieć tylko starsi stażem Zwiadowcy, chociaż Petra nie była przekonana, czy nawet Moblit miał dostęp do tych jakże tajnych danych.

Już pomijając zafascynowanie tytanami i jego powód, czy te wszystkie dziwactwa, najważniejszą rzeczą była po prostu płeć Zoe. Część młodych twierdziła, że to niemożliwe, żeby Hange była kobietą. Po prostu nie. Dłuższe włosy? Może mieć każdy. Mundur skutecznie przykrywał wszelkie kobiece kształty, szczególnie jeżeli mowa o kimś dość wysokim i mimo wszystko szczupłym, a nikt nigdy nie widział Hange w samej koszuli. Ewentualnie bez niej. Dosyć niski głos też nie był jednoznaczny. Męska część zwiadowców twierdziła też, że tylko mężczyzna może tak walczyć, ale według Petry to był najgorszy argument, na jaki mogli się wysilić.

Czasami obserwowała Zoe uważnie podczas posiłków czy treningów, szukając jakichś dowodów, że jest to... faktycznie kobieta. Miała też inne, dosyć dziwne, powody lustrowania wzrokiem dowódcy. No bo... czy była to kobieta, czy mężczyzna, mimo wszystko była (lub był) atrakcyjna (lub atrakcyjny. Niepotrzebne skreślić). Zawsze jednak uciekała wzrokiem i udawała że nic się nie działo, kiedy to Hange na nią spoglądał. Albo spoglądała.

Do czasu.

Najzwyklejszy trening, najzwyklejsze manewry, najzwyklejsza pęknięta linka. Petra wpadła w dowódcę z całym impetem, przewalając ją (lub go) na ziemię. Pech chciał, że ręką oparła się tam, gdzie... cóż, kobieta powinna mieć piersi. A kolanem wylądowała między nogami Zoe, czyli tam, gdzie mężczyzna jednakowoż powinien mieć coś więcej.

Macnęła lekko, upewniając się. I tu, i tu pusto. Dopiero po kilku sekundach zorientowała się, co idiotycznego właśnie zrobiła. Poderwała się, purpurowa na twarzy, i z głupią mina zaczęła mruczeć najróżniejsze przeprosiny, wyciągając rękę w stronę leżącej postaci. Ta ją chwyciła i, lekko morderczym wzrokiem, zwróciła się do rudowłosej.

\- Do mojego gabinetu. Już.

\- Tak jest - szepnęła tylko dziewczyna. Oczywiście, powinna dodać 'dowódco'. Pani dowódco. Panie dowódco. Jakkolwiek. Z nieco przerażoną mina skierowała się w stronę zamku, celowo zostając kilka kroków w tyle.

Kiedy weszła do gabinetu, bezwiednie rozejrzała się, szukając najróżniejszych bibelotów. Pokój był jednak wyjątkowo bezpłciowy, może książki na półce podpowiedziałyby jej coś więcej... Zanim zrobiła krok w tamtym kierunku, ktoś zagrodził jej drogę.

\- A więc - zaczęła postać - jesteś zapewne jedną z tych, którzy snują najróżniejsze domysły na mój temat, prawda, panno Ral?

Dziewczyna tylko głośno przełknęła ślinę. Głos nie brzmiał miło. Gdyby mogła, właśnie zapadłaby się pod ziemię. Albo schowała pod biurkiem. Wyskoczyła przez okno. Cokolwiek, byle nie czuć morderczego wzroku na sobie. Gapiła się w podłogę, czując, jak rumieni się coraz bardziej.

Usłyszała westchnięcie i podniosła wzrok. Wbite w nią spojrzenie nie okazało się być mordercze, przeciwnie, całkiem miłe, może tylko nieco znudzone.

\- Znaczy... Bo... - próbowała coś wyjąkać, jakoś zagaić rozmowę i całkowicie zejść z tematu zawartości majtek, ale nie miała pojęcia jak to właściwie zrobić. - A nawet jeśli...?

Zbladła, kiedy usłyszała chichot.

\- Nowi. Z wami zawsze są problemy. Ale muszę przyznać, że jesteś najbardziej urokliwą z młodych.

Brak formy osobowej wcale nie pomagał Petrze. Postanowiła zdobyć się na odwagę i hardo spojrzała w oczy Hange.

\- Naprawdę jesteś kobietą...?

O ile pierwsze słowa zabrzmiały z mocą, to ostatnie było tylko cichutkim piskiem, zagłuszonym długim chichotem. Już pal licho grzecznościową formę do dowódcy, samo pytanie było... Głupie.

Zaczęła się wycofywać ku drzwiom, opracowując kilka alternatywnych dróg ucieczki (okno nada było najbardziej kuszące), kiedy Hange zajęła się guzikami swojej koszuli. Kurtka dłuższą chwilę temu spadła gdzieś na podłogę.

Petra zbladła jeszcze bardziej, ale nie mogła oderwać wzroku od Zoe.

Znaczy, teoretycznie, mogła. W praktyce - nie.

Kiedy zobaczyła warstwę bandażu, pacnęła się w czoło. No tak. Nie wpadła na to. Sama przecież robiła tak podczas misji...

\- Natura nie obdarzyła mnie zbyt hojnie, na ujemne rozmiary nie produkują biustonoszy, więc... Więc tak, jestem kobietą, chociaż może tego nie widać - sprawnie zapięła koszulę, nadal jej się przyglądając. Zrobiła kilka kroków w jej stronę, uśmiechając się... jakby... zalotnie? - Nie mów innym, niech nadal snują swoje historie. - Była już tylko na pół kroku od Petry, która i tak już opierała się o drzwi, tym razem nie próbując uciec.

\- Ah tak - mruknęła tylko, kiedy dłonie Hange ściągnęły jej kurtkę, a usta zetknęły się z jej.

Ah tak.


End file.
